Shelter
by Rhea-samma
Summary: FenrisxLokiness. Again. XD
1. Our story

I don't own Ragnarok or any of it's characters. No not even the sexy ones like Loki and Chaos ;; Ahem! _This is a LokixFenris fic_ This is the way midgard is organized in my fanfics. Fenrises and Lokis go together. I Um I dunno what happens after number ten sooooo I'm just kinda making this up as I go for now ;; bThis is a stand alone story for now,/b and somehow I went into 'cute' mode as I wrote it. Ah well. R&R please! 

--------   
  
Another day of travel across new terrain. Loki was silent, as always, as they walked, his senses ever alert for danger. He flicked his eyes across the row for a moment, noting with annoyance that Fenris stood next to Chaos, while Iris stood between Chaos and Loki. He still didn't quite know what all his feelings meant, but he would wait for now. He was a very patient person, very patient indeed.

The others were talking cheerfully, Iris would smile brightly and occasionally sidle up closer to Chaos. Loki also noticed Fenris looking at the red-haired man with painful, longing eyes. _He is oblivious to her intentions.._ thought Loki, _The fool cannot realize what pain he is causing her...and myself?_ Inwardly, Loki was perturbed by this thought. _What? What concern should it be of mine if she cares for him? If they both do?_ He thought, meaning Iris and Fenris,_ it shouldn't be my concern at all. They may do as they please...yet why do I feel so..._ Loki shook his head. _It's not my problem._ Yet somewhere in his secret heart-of-hearts, he suspected it was.

Fenris glanced over at Loki, he was quiet. Not that it was unusual for him to be so, but did he seem...sullen? Fenris shook her head, she must've been imagining things. Still, she couldn't help but think for a moment that something was bothering him. She almost asked him, but she decided against it. He wouldn't say what it was even if she asked. Besides, she was probably just making it up anyways. She turned her gaze to Iris and Chaos. She bit back a sigh, _Balder, why can't you remember who you are...? And even if you did what then? Would you want me, or would you still love Iris?_ She suddenly noticed Loki staring at her, she met his gaze with a surprised expression and he turned his head away. Her heart pounded inside her chest as she flushed. _N-now what was **that** all about? His eyes they were..._

Loki cursed inwardly. She had noticed. He chanced another glance out of the corner of his eye, well, she wasn't looking at him anymore. He sighed somewhere in the depths of his soul. He had seen her staring at Chaos again with that look of desperate longing, silently pleading to him with her eyes. Loki glanced at Iris and Chaos, at the moment they seemed to be in their own little world, where Fenris and himself were outsiders. _They are both oblivious,_ thought Loki.

As if responding to his thoughts, Chaos looked at Fenris, then Loki, "Anything the matter you two? You guys are awfully quiet." Loki didn't make any sort of answer, Fenris shook her head,

"No Chaos, nothing is wrong." _Nothing,_ she thought faintly. Chaos shrugged and resumed his conversation with Iris. The two chattered happily, enjoying each other's company, though occasionally a minor argument would break out. Loki looked at the trees lining the path out of the corner of his eyes, _So loud._

Fenris looked at Loki who suddenly seemed to be ignoring her, and Chaos and Iris for that matter. _He's such a puzzle. It's so baffling, what is this game we are playing now? I wish I understood it all._ She was frustrated, and felt like walking over to him and shaking him by the shoulders, demanding for an explination. She sighed and rubbed her head, that wasn't going to be the answer to all this. Her mind summoned the feel of his hand out of nowhere, saving her from a deadly plunge. Dangling in his grasp, looking up at his piercing green eyes. _Why?_ Fenris wondered, _I still don't really know why he did that. Nothing makes sense anymore._ She looked at the assasain, her thoughts a whirlwind of confusion.

----

Iris wasn't as clueless as Fenris and Loki thought she was. Well, nearly, but not completely. She noticed that Loki kept looking at Fenris, and Fenris had this sad expression in her eyes, but she didn't know what it all meant. Still, she could see that something was going on between them, well maybe 'see' wasn't really the right word. More like, she felt something between them, like an electrical charge in the air. She looked at Fenris again, she was blushing. Iris was struck by an idea, then nearly laughed out loud at the absurdity of the thought. _Do they...like each other?_ She looked at Loki, then nearly laughed again. _Him? I don't think so...still...maybe..._ She smirked as another idea came to her. Wouldn't it be funny, just to see what would happen if she tried to put them together anyways? She laughed and stood on tiptoe to whisper that into Chaos' ear. He jumped about a foot,

"WHAT!!?" Iris put a finger to her lips,

"Shhhh! Quiet!" Fenris and Loki both turned their attention on them.

"Is something the matter?" Loki inquired politely, if not distantly. Fenris raised a brow,

"Is something going on that we should know about?" Iris giggled brightly,

"Nothing at all Fenris, nothing's the matter. Right Chaos?" Chaos raised a dubious brow at the cleric, but then sighed and said resignedly,

"Right."

---------

Chaos thought that the whole idea was stupid. It was never going to work in a million years. There was no evidence that Loki was even fond of Fenris! Well...he had been ready to abandon him to Himmelmez's poison and go look for them before giving Chaos the ring...but still, once Iris got an idea into her head, there was no use trying to argue. He might as well go along with it, rather than fight her. Gods that girl was subborn. Iris was humming happily under her breath as she walked along. Chaos smiled fondly at her, his heart being put to ease. Iris just had that effect on him. He really couldn't explain it, but he was glad it was there. A lump grew in his throat as his thoughts turned to memories of Fayon. He had a sudden urge to grasp Iris tightly and never let her go, but that wouldn't have been seemly in front of thier other companions. He swallowd thickly, and tried to banish away the oppressing thoughts that weighed in his mind. They came to a wide clearing, that looked like it had been used before many times as a camp site. He stopped, and said in a voice he hoped was normal,

"Let's stop and eat lunch here." The group came to a halt, and they discussed who should do what duty. Iris immediatley voluntered that Loki and Fenris stay and prepare the food. She would go fetch water, and Chaos could go and gather firewood.

Iris dragged Chaos away before he could protest,

"Hey! Watch it Iris!" She knelt down behind some bushes, shushing him as she did so.

"Shhhh! I wanna see what's gonna happen!" Chaos frowned, but knelt down beside her,

"Spying on your friends isn't polite you know." Iris merley grinned, and put a finger to her lips. Chaos strained his ears, but couldn't hear a thing. He whispered quietly into her ear, "Iris how are we gonna hear what they're saying?" Iris stifled a chuckle,

"Oh? Who's the nosy one now. Hold on a sec." She quietly summoned some runes to improve both their hearing. Now they could hear everything perfectly, and they had a fairly decent veiw.   
"..ou know how to cook?" They heard Fenris' voice ask. Loki shrugged.

"A bit." He answered. Fenris nodded and handed him something, giving him a brisk command,

"Good. Here, peel these." As she handed him the item, thier hands touched, and Chaos and Iris could see that they stood like that for a long moment, before Fenris turned away flushing, mumbling something that they couldn't understand, even with the spell Iris had cast. Chaos whispered in her ear,

They'll be expecting us back sometime.."

"Shhhh!" Fenris glanced at the bucket Iris had left behind, she sighed rolling her eyes, "Gods Iris sometimes you amaze me." Fenris pointed to the bucket and muttered a spell. Water streamed from her finger into the container, filling it with clean pure water. She hefted it up, "At least we know it's drinkable....Loki?" Loki had stopped peeling, and had been watching her. He looked down and busied himself again.

"Yes Fenris?"

"I..." Her breath caught as her heart raced, "Nothing." She hauled the bucket over to where Loki was sitting. "Put them in there when you're done." She instructed, she took a small knife out, and began to help him peel the vegetables. They did this in silence, until surprisingly Loki broke it,

"Smells like rain's in the air. We shall probably need to find shelter tonight." Fenris looked up at the sky through the tree boughs. Some clouds were there, but nothing that would indicate a storm. She shrugged, and started cautiously speaking,

"So...what do you think...about Chaos and Iris?" Loki stopped peeling, looking a bit puzzled,

"How do you mean?" Fenris placed another vegetable in the bucket.

"Well...I mean...what do you think..of them. As..as..a couple?" Loki looked up sharpley, Fenris blushed for some reason and turned her head away, "I-I'm sorry.."

"No..it's allright..." Loki seemed a little lost for a moment. Then tenativley, put his knife in the same hand as the one he was holding his potato in, and reached over to touch the back of Fenris' hand lightly. "I think..." he said quietly, soft enough that Chaos and Iris had to strain thier ears. Fenris was blushing furiously now, and the assasian was sporting some slight rosiness of his own.

"Loki...I.."

"..I think that Chaos and Iris are...hurting you...and they don't see it. I doubt they mean it but... no one sees you suffer..except me..." Chaos and Iris exchanged perplexed gances. How were they hurting Fenris? Chaos and Iris both held thier breaths as they continued to watch thier friends.

Loki and Fenris were close now, somehow, though neither of them remembered moving. Fenris was engulfed and drowning in those deadly green eyes,

"Loki...you chose to save me on the airship...why?" Loki looked down for a moment, as though searching withing himself,

"I...want...to save you Fenris. From your pain...I want to see you smile. I don't want you to hurt. I..didn't like the thought of you not being there." He almost sounded like a child, no he sounded _human_, it was perhaps the most he had ever spoken to any of them.

"Loki..."

"Fenris..." Chaos leaned in to get a better veiw, unfortunatley snapping a twig, and the assasain and the warlock turned thier heads in unison and sprang apart like magnets. Iris gritted her teeth, "_Chaos!! What did you do that for!?_" Iris elbowed him in the face.

"Ow!! Well this was all your idea!!" Fenris stood up, her face rather red with embarresment,

"I think you two should explain yourselves _right now!_" Loki stood up as well, his eyes dark, but he was silent. He looked...angry, and it gave Iris chills to see him like that. "Uhh well y-y'see..." Iris forced a laugh. _ Ooooooooh boy....this is gonna take awhile..._ she thought to herself.pbr

---- End!!! Hah!! XD I'm evil....


	2. Out of the frying pan

Rhea-Samma Writes ANOTHER FenrisxLoki Story! XD  
(What are the odds . . . ? XD) /obvious sarcasm   
  
Chapter two of my little fanfic! I'm also sorry to inform you all, but my "Falling for You" story is a one shot, and that's how it will stay, I am sorry. I should have made that clear, but before you kill me--that's what this story is for! I can continue it without disrupting it as it is, yet at the same time, I can pretend they didn't have that conversation so that I can write more fuzzy, fluffiness! Perhaps one day I will continue it formally, but for now I'd like to leave it as is.

* * *

He was right, Fenris thought and shivered, this is quite a storm, I hope we find shelter soon. As Loki had predicted, it was raining, quite heavily too. It slapped the ground and the trees in large droplets of rain, and thunder rolled in the distance, slowly becoming louder as the storm traveled. She used the poor visibility to shoot a glare at Iris' form through the rain. She sighed irritably, why was everything being turned upside down on her? First she and Loki had shared....something, and now he was treating her, and everyone else, as though they did not exist. It was infuriating. She felt a momentary twinge of sympathy for the cleric as she shivered,  
  
"I'm so wet and cold...I hope my runecards aren't getting wet..." Chaos shrugged off his coat and handed it to the girl,  
  
"Here, I'm soaked through anyway..." Iris looked up surprised at him, but she put on the coat anyways,  
  
"Th-Thank you Chaos.." Fenris shrieked inside her head as her heart felt it would tear itself apart. No, no, no!! She hugged herself tightly, tears streaming down her face, indistinguishable from the rain.

* * *

Iris hugged Chaos' coat closely around her. She didn't quite remember how she had talked herself and Chaos out of trouble earlier, but it was clear that nobody present had bought a word of it, including herself. A sort of frosty silence had prevailed the rest of the afternoon, only broken when Loki suggested they find shelter after it had started to rain. She felt terrible, it was a rotten trick she had pulled on Loki and Fenris. She sighed inwardly, I wonder what Loki meant by us hurting Fenris...? The statement had baffled them, or at least if Chaos had any more idea what it meant than her, he didn't show it. She chanced a glance at Loki, or more accurately Loki's figure. The rain and fog distorted everything so much; it was hard to see the person standing next to them. She couldn't decipher what he might possibly be thinking. She shivered again, but not from the cold. Great he's probably going to murder me as soon as I'm asleep... Iris suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Loki that angry since when they first met him. He's so scary, I can't believe Chaos trusts him. The cleric moved a little closer to the rune knight to gain a little shelter from the wind.

* * *

Loki hated being wet. He also hated being wet and cold at the same time. He didn't like the rain, which was odd, seeing has he spent so long in the dessert. One might think he would like the rain more. He peered through the rain at Fenris, she seemed worse than usual. He felt annoyed with himself, he felt partially responsible for her embarrassment, which he didn't like at all. The last thing he wanted was to alienate her. Lightning flashed brightly, followed shortly after by a slap of thunder, the storm was getting closer to them. Chaos suddenly called out pointing,  
  
"There's a cave over there! Let's wait out the storm in there!"   
  
After they had all tramped over there, they tried to assess the situation, though the underlying tensions seemed to make everyone uncomfortable. Iris took out a few wet runecards and sighed.  
  
"If we had some wood I could try and light a fire...I dunno if it would work, but we could try." Chaos nodded,  
  
"I'll go find some then, I can't guarantee anything will be dry, but I'll see what I can find." Iris gave him back his coat,  
  
"You'll need it." Chaos nodded and smiled roguishly at her,  
  
"Don't make such a long face, I'll be back soon."   
  
"Be careful," Fenris advised, "Don't go too far." Chaos nodded and went back out into the pelting rain. Loki stirred and said,  
  
"I would like to explore these caverns further. We do not know what else may lurk here." Fenris stood,  
  
"You shouldn't go alone." He looked at her surprised, but quickly hid his expression.  
  
"I will be fine on my own. It is not necessary for you to--" Fenris cut him off,  
  
"You just said yourself we don't know what else may be here right?" Loki nodded,  
  
"Very well Fenris, as you wish." Iris conjured up a couple lights for them, she handed each of them a glowing runecard,  
  
"Here, they won't go out until I tell them to, so you can put them down or something if you need to. I'll wait here for Chaos...don't get lost." Iris watched them as they walked off, slowly fading into the darkness, a feeling of guilt manifesting itself in her throat. She curled up in a ball and sobbed quietly, though she wasn't sure why.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed quietly around them as they walked deeper into the earth. Fenris had a slightly claustrophobic feeling as the tunnel became smaller. Every shadow seemed suspicious, she was tense, perhaps overly so. Even their breathing seemed loud to Fenris, her heart pounded softly in her ears. Thump, thump, thump, thump... She swallowed, another noisy sound. She could also feel Loki's tenseness as well, though he was better at disguising it than her. Something else fluttered in her stomach, besides disquiet...was she....nervous? Nervous, she thought incrediously, what have I to be nervous about? Fenris stopped, Loki did to a few steps ahead of her. He turned to her and spoke, breaking the silence with a voice that seemed impossibly loud, "Do you sense something Fenris? Is something the matter?" His voice echoed quietly throughout the cavern. She shook her head, her shadow doing the same motion behind her, though far more exaggerated.  
  
"No... well.. not really. I just feel," She paused, unsure of how to word her feelings, "Tense I suppose, something's here I think, but it could be my imagination. " Loki took a step towards her,  
  
"No, I can feel it too. It's further ahead however." Fenris frowned and shivered a bit,  
  
"I don't like it...whatever it is." Loki tilted his head at her speaking softly now,  
  
"Are you allright?You may always go back if you would like, I assure you I would be fine on my own." Fenris shook her head,  
  
"No, no, it's fine, I'm just...cold." She shivered again, she wasn't completley lying...Loki nodded again, regarding her strangley, as if there were something he was considering, slowly he answered,  
  
"As you wish." They started to move again when Fenris suddenly stopped and said in a voice that was a bit too loud,  
  
"Wait!" He stopped again, turning his brilliant green eyes upon her again, somehow luminous and bright, even through the darkness,  
  
"I sense everything is not allright with you Fenris." She blushed a little, and looked away,  
  
"I-I-I just.. I just.. wanted to ask you...um about earlier, I... did you ... did you really mean what you said?" His expression changed a bit, hard to make out as the extreme lighting threw shadows over half his face. He finally answered after a moments silence,  
  
"I do not have reason to lie Fenris...least of all to you." She blushed even more after he said that. her eyes went wide as a thought struck her, g-gods... does he mean.. what I think he means? B-but it's Loki! She straightened up and turned to him and asked him directly,  
  
"And what," she breathed a bit oddly, "do you mean by that?" He stepped closer to her, right in front of her, encompassing her in his all-seeing gaze. Her mouth fell slightly open as she was paralyzed by those eyes. He searched her face as he answered her, murmurring gently,  
  
"Just what I said Fenris. I have no reason to lie to you, nor would I want to." It seemed to Fenris he was holding himself back, restraining himself somehow, yet in and behind his perfect, deadly eyes she could see something there, a sort of fire, or maybe a passion of some kind. It frightened her in a way. She took a half step back, startled by the intensity of it all.   
  
"Loki..." He took a step back and closed his eyes, turning his head slightly,   
  
"I am sorry, " He murmured, "Please forgive me, it was not my intention to--" But whatever Loki's intentions weren't was lost on Fenris as an inhuman shriek came from down the tunnel. Fenris jerked her head up immediatley, recognizing the call very well.  
  
"Gargoyles!! Quickly Loki we have to find the nest!" Loki nodded, suddenly in full bone armor. He and Fenris both ran down the hallway, preparing themselves for a fight....

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaos had come back, he dumped some wet branches on the cave floor, he shivered a bit and coughed a little,  
  
"Well, there you are Iris, let's make a fire, I'm freezing!" He smiled at her. Iris nodded,   
  
"It might take a couple of tries, but here we go...." She closed her eyes, and pulled out a pair of rune cards, "Spirits of the runes, I summon you, give to us the gift of fire. Draw forth from this fuel the will to burn, the will to nourish, the will to consume...fire spirits find your home within these sodden logs...I bid thee appear!!" The cards attatched themselves to the sticks and glowed for a moment, sending up a little smoke, but not much else. Iris sighed and started thr process over again. She had to do it twice more before a fire would start. She sighed with relief as a fire burned merrily in the center of the cave. Chaos took off his coat and shirt, setting them on a rock so that they could dry out. He looked around, noticing the absence of the two others.   
  
"Where have Fenris and Loki gone?" Iris shrugged,  
  
"They went exploring I guess, wanted to make sure it was safe." Chaos nodded, and stared at the fire. They sat in simple silence for some time, the only sounds were of the other's breathing, the fire, and the rain outside. Chaos finally stirred and sighed,  
  
"We've come a long way since Fayon was destroyed....haven't we Iris?" The cleric nodded,  
  
"I miss it... I miss everyone so much. Mom, dad, Matthew, Nuri, and even Seri I guess...everyone. Chaos...why did she have to go and do it!? What had they ever done to her?" Iris hugged Chaos around his chest, fighting back tears. The boy flushed furiously, but gently put his arms around the little cleric, to comfort her as much as himself. He leaned his head back and sighed, having know doubt who this 'she' was,  
  
"I don't know Iris...all we can do is wait for vengence, next time we meet her, we should force her to explain her actions..." Iris burst out viciously,  
  
"There's nothing she can explain to me!" Chaos absently strocked Iris' damp hair,   
  
"Maybe so, but rest assured Iris...next time we meet this Sara Irine, she will pay the consequences of her actions..." Memories flashed within his mind, ones of Fayon, when it was still living, ones of the destruction. He bit his lip and hugged her tightly, with an intense ferocity. The girl was surprised, but she also clung to him, both seeking to ease thier pain. Iris spoke in a quavering voice,  
  
"D-do you remember the first time that Seri ever said that she liked you?" Chaos laughed a bit and nodded, still holding Iris close,  
  
"How could I forget? She never stopped pestering me after that!" Iris nestled her face aainst Chaos' chest, which was when she first realized it was completley bare. She flushed a bit and whispered,  
  
"You're warm..." Chaos smiled fondly,  
  
"So are you Iris, so are you..." He brushed her cheek lightly with his hand, sticking a lock of hair behind her ears. They happily shared in each other's gaze. A long, comfortable silence filled the cave. Chaos half-closed his eyes and moved his face closer to Iris's. She did as well, thier mouths slowly coming closer together. Chaos stopped a few centemeters away from her lips, he murmured,  
  
"You're beautiful Iris...I.. I want you to know that I..." Iris smiled,   
  
"Chaos..."  
  
"Iris I..."

* * *

Further in the cave, Fenris and Loki fought thier way foreward, attempting to locate the gargoyle's nest so they could stop the creatures. They found themselves in a large cavern, with an underground lake. Fenris pointed with Leviatein, "Loki it's over there!" He nodded,  
"I see it Fenris!" The assasain jumped up a series of rocks, but one of them cracked under his feet, shocked the assasain plunged into the water below. Fenris screamed,  
  
"Loki!!!" She watched the water, but there didn't seem to be any sign of him. She fired a blast of lightning at an oncoming gargoyle. "No!!!" She fought her way over to the lake and dove in searching for the assasain, probably weighted down by his armour, please tell me I'm not too late....

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN! announcer-type voice Will Fenris be able to save Loki in time!? Will our hero and heroine relize thier feelings for each other? Will Rhea-samma write a chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger!? Will Chaos and Iris get it on!? Find out next time, same Ragnarok time, same Ragnarok fanfic.   
  
Heh gomen-ne, I promise to be nicer in the next chapter...heh maybe, though I tell ya, I'm torturing myself too o.o;; Have started the second chapter, trust me, ya'll will love it!!   
  



	3. Stop asking me if I'm alright!

sings Chapter three---eeeeeeeeee!!! I promise this will be less frustrating than the chapters before this Nothing more to say, fanfiction: now!! 

----

Fenris made her way though the water, she spotted Loki's form, which seemed to be flailing about in an attempt to swim. Her chest burned and she resurfaced, gasping for air, then she dove back down and made her way to Loki. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw him go limp, and she redoubled her efforts. She put one hand around his waist, and the other under his arm. _Come on Loki,_ she thought and started to kick upwards. It seemed to take ages, it almost felt like the distance was growing larger, but still she pushed on her legs burning, her lungs screaming. Her entire body protested, screamed at her, told her to let the extra weight go. _No..._ then she broke the surface, gasping and spluttering, she thought she heard Loki give a cough and give a small groan, but she wasn't sure as a distraction swooped down on her. She uttered the first spell that came to her mind and aimed for the beast that was gliding towards her. It shrieked and veered off, she quickly took aim and blasted the nest with a fire spell. It broke apart, and the monsters turned to dust, kreeing in agony. Fenris was suddenly exhausted as the adreniline rush left her, but she still needed to get herself and Loki out of the water.

She swam with agonizingly slow process until she finally made it to the edge. She hoisted herself up, then pulled Loki out, laying him on his back, he turned his head and groaned softly. Fenris shook with relief and exhaustion, "Loki! You're alive!" A few tears escaped her eyes as she collapsed on his torso. Some water came out his mouth and nose, but they were both so wet she hardly noticed. He coughed again, and his breathing sounded much better. Fenris closed her eyes and sighed, _I'm so...relieved._ She drifted off into a fast, hard, deep sleep where not even dreams could touch her.

---------

Loki was rarely surprised. He was also rarely in a position where he found he could not move. This had been one of those times. He had just about loosened his dagger when he hit the water. The cold had sent him into momentary shock and his body refused to cooperate. Disconected images and feelings of him floating through a void passed by. He was dreaming, he had to be, an angel appeared before him, shining brilliantly, clad in white. Her face remarkabley like Fenris's..._Fenris..._ The angel was carrying him up, was he dead? Had she come to take him to the lands of the dead? Or maybe to Hel..? She smiled at him, then dissapeared.

Loki groaned softly, his eyes took a long time to adjust to the dimness. He realized something was on him. He was both surprised and horrified, "Fenris!?" His heart stopped, then hammered as he feared the worst. _Did she die trying to save me...?_ He relaxed instantly as he realized she was merley resting. He stiffened again, what was he doing? There was a woman laying on him, one who felt for someone else, and he was doing nothing to rouse her. Hesitantly, he reached out a suddenly unarmoured hand and stroked her cold cheek. _The gods must laugh at us Fenris Fenrir. We share the same fate, to feel for one who does not feel the same. Such cruelty_ He brushed his hand lightly over her wet hair that cascaded all over his torso and her back, sighing. _I wish that you had not endangered yourself so for my sake._ He shook her by the shoulder gently, "Fenris...Fenris...Fenris...are you allright?" The warlock stirred and opened her eyes,

"Mmmm...? Oh Loki!! You're awake!" She flushed as she realized their position and she sat up, scooting herself away from him. "I-I'm sorry, I was just.. so tired after I got out of the lake...." She looked away at the floor, blushing. Loki stood up, shaking his head,

"No, it is allright, more than allright. I owe you my thanks Fenris, you did not need to endanger yourself like that however. I am sure that in another moment I would have gotten myself out fine." He offered her his hand to help her stand up, Fenris smiled wryly at his statement,

"Of course Loki, if you say so." She laughed a little. It was the first time he had ever heard her laugh.

"Be that as it may, I still owe you my thanks Fenris, somehow I am sure I shall find a way to compensate..." Fenris shook her head at him, smiling a little,

"No... you've already saved me once...it's the least I could do to return the favor." His thoughts echoed her statement, _...the least she could do?_ She smiled at him again, bending down to pick up a glowing runecard. "Let's go, I'm sure Chaos and Iris are worried about us by now." Loki nodded, then looked around.

"It seems the other runecard has been lost." Fenris shrugged,

"Just stay close to me." It was an order that he was glad to comply with, they walked about a foot apart, far smaller than his normal 'personal space' radius, but for this warlock that intrigued him so, he would make an exception.

-----

They returned to find they had not been gone as long as they had thought, about two, perhaps two and a half hours. Iris and Chaos looked at them oddly as they returned. Chaos knitted his brows together,

"How did you two get so wet?" Loki silently approached the fire, Fenris sighed,

"It's a long story, we ran into a bit of trouble, but at least now we know the cave is safe..." she looked outside with surprise, "It's _still_ raining!? Iris nodded sadly

"It looks like we may have to spend the night." The cleric's eyes met with Chaos' and they both flushed slightly. Fenris bit at her lip. Loki caused a diversion by stripping out of his wet clothes. He put his jacket and shirt on a rock near the fire. He also took off his shoes, and socks, sitting down cross-legged, bare footed and bare-chested on the cave floor. Fenris tried not to stare at him, she also took off what she could and put it next to the fire. She sat across from the assasain, with her back to Chaos and Iris, she couldn't stand it. It hurt too much to see them like that. Her former love, and perhaps her closest friend. She crossed her arms, closing her eyes, _it hurts Balder...it hurts so much._

-----   
Iris blushed, she was a lot quieter than usual, but she was very happy. She closed her eyes smiling. _He kissed me! We kissed! He said he loved me._ She sighed blissfully, she wanted to kiss him again, but with Fenris and Loki in front of them, that may not have been wise. She did place her hand on his, and leaned her head against his shoulder as soon as Fenris' back was turned towards her. He had put his coat and shirt back on a while ago to her dissapointment. She sighed happily as thier fingers intertwined, _Chaos._ She closed her eyes, using him as a pillow, but then she opened her eyes a little to watch Fenris and Loki, determined somehow to find out what exactly those two were to each other.

----   
Fenris opened her eyes eventually she couldn't keep them shut forever, she gazed across the fire at Loki, his chest and shoulders glitered a little, as water droplets caught the light of the flames. She flushed a bit, licking her lips. _He's generally so prudish, he must really dislike being wet._ She tried to stop her wandeing eyes, but she couldn't help herself. Everything about this man (if he was indeed human) intrigued her. Her heart quickened again, and her cheeks went all aflame. She realized in the nick of time he was speaking to her,   
"Are you allright Fenris? Your face is rather red." She gasped a bit and tried to think up a quick excuse,   
"I-I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm sure it's just flushed from the fire is all..." His eyes spoke volumes of doubt, they practically screamed across to her _"I-don't-buy-one-word-of-what-you-are-saying-but-it's-none-of-my-bussiness."_ Thankfully he dropped the topic, but she could hear a knowing giggle from Iris behind her. Loki raised a brow,   
"You have something to say?" Iris answered back lightly,   
"No, no...nothing at all. Fenris' eyes were still transfixed upon the assasain's chest. She followed the path of a particular water droplet as it made its way down the contours of his chest and landed with a soft tap on his leg, rather near his hip and another major area of the male anatomy. The groin. She was internally mortified, _Oh **Gods** Fenris what are you **thinking!?**_ She drew in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. Loki asked again,   
"Are you sure you are allright Fenris?" She didn't know what to say, her mind screamed, _stop asking me that or I'll loose all my self-control!!_ She was shocked by this thought, _...what would happen if I did?_ "Fenris?" She tried to formulate a coherent answer,   
"I.. I'm, I'm just.." He peered at her,   
"Did you overexhert yourself earlier?"   
"What? I--no!" She heard a smothered giggle, no doubt from Iris. Unseen to the warlock, the girl poked Chaos in the ribs with a wicked glint in her eye,   
"Don't you think Fenris looks a bit odd Chaos?"   
"Hmmm? What...no..I mean yes! Now that you mention it she does!" He hastily corrected himself as he caught on to Iris' plan. Fenris turned around and looked at them, both of them had merciless grins on their faces. Fenris mouthed, _oh please no..._ The two got up and they knelt down on either side of her, 'examining' her, teasing her mercilessly, wondering if their fish would take the bait. Chaos smiled, _This might actually work._ "You really do look flushed Fenris, do you have a fever?" Iris put her hand on on Fenris' forehead,   
"I think she might, oh! And her pulse has shot way up! What do you think Loki?" The assasain got up, Fenris closed her eyes, _Oh gods why...? This is so cruel..._ The warlock protested,   
"I'm telling you I feel fine!" Chaos 'tsked' her,   
"My, my, her temper has shortened too." Fenris' mouth dropped open,   
"What!? I-I-I! it has not! Stop this foolishness now!" Iris moved out of the way so that Loki could kneel down and peer at her intently, there was no way to escape those eyes of his. She went even more red, and she broke out into a sweat which Iris took no mercy in pointing out,   
"Oh dear, she's started to perspire now! I think you have a fever Fenris, do you feel funny?" Fenris mumbled as the assasain quietly took her hand in order to measure her pulse. She couldn't breath right, she took in great gulps of air, "It's just..because I'm wet..is all.." Chaos laughed a little,   
"Are you short of breath now Fenris?" Fenris hid her face in her hands, _just stop this!!_ she could hear Loki's voice,   
"Does your head hurt?" She looked up at him in a sort of horrified surprise, Chaos and Iris exchanged a glance, the fish had taken it, hook, line, and sinker. At least Loki was asking it out of genuine concern, Fenris murmured as she rubbed her forehead sighing,   
"You know I'm not really sure." Loki felt her cheeks with the back of his hand, then her forehead,   
"Hmm...you do feel rather warm. Are you sure you're allright?"   
"Yes!! I'm perfectly allright!! There's nothing the matter with me!" Fenris burst out as she stood up. The cleric and the knight were both surpressing laughter, Fenris shot them both a dirty glance, "I'm going out to get more wood for the fire!" She stomped over to the cave enterence, not bothering to put on her shoes. Loki was suddenly in her way. She hid her face in her hands again murmuring almost desperatley, "What _now?_" Loki answered her evenly,   
"The weather outside would only worsen your condition Fenris. You should stay here and try to rest." Fenris dropped her hands to her sides,   
"What!? Nonsense! I'm fine! They were just playing some sort of game!" Loki crossed his arms,   
"I beg to differ. Be warned Fenris, should you try to leave I will have to render you unconsious so that you will not risk endangering your health." Fenris took a half step back, then half-turned to look at the other two. They were leaning against each other, trying not to burst out with laughter. Fenris turned back to Loki with a look of desperation, which was a mistake. She was caught within his stare, she saw that he would not negotiate his point, not would he fail to enforce it. Fenris cursed inwardly, _this must be the most embarrasing day of my life._ She stood up straighter, and attempted to walk past Loki. Her fleeting thought before she gasped and everything went black was,_ at least I'll have my dignity...!_

Loki caught her as she collapsed, then carried her over by the fire. He quietly unrolled one of the sleeping mats, then gently laid Fenris upon it. Chaos and Iris couldn't withold thier laughter any longer and burst out laughing. Loki looked over at them, clearly annoyed,   
"I fail to see what is so humerous." The two couldn't answer so he ignored them and let them laugh themselves out.

-------------   
When Fenris woke up, it was dark outside, but the fire still burned brightly. Iris and Chaos were thankfully, both asleep. Loki was sitting next to her, as he had been all day. "You're awake," he said unessisarily. "How are you feeling?" Fenris sat up and smiled a bit ruefully,   
"Much better actually." Loki nodded,   
"I see, that is good then." Fenris looked at the two across the fire and laughed,   
"I don't know what got into them to do all that..." Loki shrugged,   
"They are a strange pair." Fenris stopped smiling and nodded in agreement and thought vaugley, _yes..a pair._ Loki must have noticed her change in demenor, for he asked,   
"Are you allright Fenris? Something seems to be troubling you." She turned her head and almost said, "Don't start that again," but she stopped as she saw what was in his eyes, she looked down at her hands in her lap and sighed,   
"I'm fine Loki, it's just an old hurt that won't go away." He nodded,   
"I know what it is that bothers you Fenris, and I am sorry. I would do something for you if I could, but I am afraid I cannot do anything to help you in this case." Fenris suddenly burned with curiousity about him, she knew virtually nothing about him. She looked at him. He was still shirtless, even though his clothes were probably long dry. She looked away again, before he started asking her if she was allright. She asked the first question that sprange to her mind,   
"Do you have anyone Loki?" He stared at her, puzzled,   
"How do you mean?" Fenris looked at him,   
"You know, someone you, well--like I guess." She flushed a little and added hastily, "You don't have to answer of course if you don't want to!" To her surprise, Loki looked away, out into the darkness at the invisible rain that poured outside and answered softly,   
"Yes, there is someone...someone that I care for very much. Unfortunatley," he looked down, "I am afraid that she does not reciprocate my feelings, as she loves someone else very deeply." Fenris looked at him, trying to see what was in his eyes, but she couldn't see his eyes. She murmured,   
"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." _I know just how you feel Loki,_ "It must hurt...very much." He lifted his head up, still not looking at her answering off-handedly,   
"It does hurt yes, and I know how you feel as well Fenris. It is much the same as with you and Chaos." Fenris nodded, looking around the cave. A silence preveiled for many moments, then Fenris said insistantly,   
"I really was feeling fine earlier! I was only blushing beca---" She cut herself off, her cheeks flaming madly again, _oh Gods Fenris you fool!_ Loki looked at her with interest,   
"Because...?" Fenris tried to say why, but how could she possibly explain herself? Only a few stuttering sounds came out as she became lost in his gaze. _I can't tell him, I don't even know myself..why..why do you have such an effect on me Loki?_ Her voice caught in her throat. "Fenris?" _I want to tell you Loki..I really do, but how can I when I don't even know myself!_ "It's allright if you don't want to tell me." Fenris shook her head and was at last able to say something,   
"No! I do! I just.. I don't know.. how to explain it...Loki...I think..." She trailed off. Ever the patient one, Loki calmly waited for Fenris to untie her tounge,   
"Yes?" Fenris took in a breath,   
"It was because...Oh, I don't know.. I mean I do! I just. can't explain it very well. Well, I'll try anyways." Loki didn't interject anything, so she continued, "Well, when you fell in the lake like that, I-I was worried for you. I didn't, couldn't think, I just moved there was probably a spell or something I could have used, but instead I dove in after you...and well...I guess the reason I was blushing and such earlier..well.. it was because of you. I, Loki? Well...I think what I'm trying to say...is that you have an effect on me...it's overwhelming in some ways, I don't think I've met anyone that strikes me in the ways you do.." He was regarding her with a most curious sort of expression in his eyes, she couldn't read it, and she could probably read his eyes better than anyone else in their party. He gazed off again, somehow seeming calmer than he had ever been since she first had met him. As though a great storm within him had died,   
"You recall Fenris, that I said the one I felt for did not care for me...? I think now, I may have been mistaken." She stared at him blankly for a moment, then her eyes widened and brimmed with tears. She held a hand up to her mouth and gasped,   
"Oh!" She had finally realized, "Loki! I'm so sorry, I never, I never guessed!" She bit her lips as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I must have hurt you...just like Chaos...I'm sorry!" Loki reched across and gently brushed away her tears shaking his head,   
"No." She furrowed her brows together and echoed bemusedly,   
"No?"   
"I will not have you shed any tears over me Fenris Fenrir, because I love you." Fenris smiled, then threw her arms about him, her eyes clearing up. Loki was in shock again, his arms were poised as if he had meant to grab her, and return the embrace but he hesitated,"F-Fenris?" She held him tightly and whispered,   
"Just hold on tight and don't let me go. Just like on the airship Loki..." The assasain blinked, then smiled, unseen to the warlock and returned the gesture, holding her close to him as though she might dissapear if she let go. He closed his eyes and tried to send her his quiet thought, _thank you._

Across the fire, Iris rolled over to hide a very satisfied smile, and Chaos bit his pollow to keep from saying anything or laugh out loud from the absurdity of it all. Strangley enough, their companions didn't seem to notice as they held each other closely, never wanting to let go.   
  
------End-----   
  
SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!   
bounces   
"Stay close to me" how often is THAT line overused in manga/anime? ;;; Ah well, it works Hmm I was gonna make this really really really angsty, but then I thought, "naaaaaah." So I changed it to Chaos and Iris teasing Fenris mercilessly, fortunatley Loki is clueless enough not to catch on. Hmm I feel like writing some Chaos/Iris stuff...


End file.
